A very long period of time has been spent for learning for examinations for schools, acquisitions of national qualifications, etc. In learning, it is needed to learn many knowledge including basic matters, etc. by heart, and a variety of application issues can be solved by the knowledge learned by heart. It is desired to perform learning accurately and efficiently until it becomes part of knowledge; however, it may be apt to repeat simple work so that interest may be lost easily.
Recently, a large number of game machines utilizing cards or computers have been proposed for example, Patent Literature #1 to #4, inclusive, propose computer-aided card games in order to enjoy games as amusement tools. Further, match-play games utilizing telecommunication system have also been proposed.    Patent Literature #1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 1995-204,355    Patent Literature #2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-157,744    Patent Literature #3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-301,264    Patent Literature #4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-143,787
If learning could be performed enjoyably as if playing card games or computer games, it can also be done enthusiastically without getting weary of it while forgetting a lapse of time. This is very effective in performing the learning. Usual card games and computer games, however, are made mainly for play so that they are inappropriate for utilizing them for learning. Above all, upon learning, it is important to memorize one matter as well as matters associated therewith in a systematical way. In particular, an application question is difficult to solve unless knowledge would be memorized systematically. Therefore, it is of great importance to effectively obtain knowledge systematically.
This invention has been performed with the above situation taken into considerations and the object of this invention is to provide a card-type learning tool, a learning apparatus, a program for use with the learning apparatus, and a recording medium therefor adapted so as to obtain knowledge systematically while enjoying and to learn very effectively.